left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Machete
The Machete is a close combat weapon, introduced in Left 4 Dead 2. It is found in: *Swamp Fever *The Parish The Machete is classified as a Slashing weapon, will sever limbs, and spew blood on your screen. Achievements Notes * The Machete seen in-game is based on a generic machete, a large cleaver-like cutting tool usually used for agricultural purposes (e.g. cutting sugar cane and clearing vegetation for crops). It can also be used for other purposes such as chopping bamboo for housing, carving wood and gardening. Machetes are standard issue to troops operating in tropical theatres for cutting through jungle and preparing bivouacs. Due to its ubiquitious presence, blade size and everyday familiarity, machetes are also commonly used as a weapon in tropical countries in times of civil unrest and rebellion. * The Machete, the Baseball Bat, and the Cricket Bat all have three different animations compared to only two animations that all the other weapons have. * The Machete's shove attack shares movement with the frying pan, although its shove is faster. * If the Machete is used on the Riot Infected's protected area, it will not cause any damage. However, the Riot Infected will still bleed and get onto the player's screen for unknown reasons. This was probably an overlooked glitch. * Like all melee weapons, blood stains will appear on the Machete after attacking an Infected. * The machete could be a reference to the film 28 Days Later where the character Selena uses it throughout the story. * It has not yet been explained why Machetes are commonly found in The Parish, but it can be assumed that they were brought to New Orleans by refugees from the nearby countryside. Another possibility is that some residents of the city have been using them as a traditional tool for tending plants in their gardens or may have kept them in their homes for the purpose of using them for self-defense. ** It is possible that the soldiers in the military who were stationed in the nearby parishes surrounding New Orleans may have been using machetes to cut through the swamps, given the machetes that can be found in The Bridge alongside the abandoned military vehicles throughout the area. ** The Machete's inclusion in the campaign may be best explained through the Nightstick. Both weapons are best-known for their remarkable speed. However, the Nightstick seems to have more critical flaws than the Machete: It is the fastest, but it also has an incredibly small arc of swing, a very poor hit registration on the Infected and a very odd animation for swing compared with other weapons. The Machete, although second only to the Nightstick in terms of speed, has a longer arc of swing and better hit registration, making it easy to tell if the player scores a hit. Since many players find it difficult to fight hordes of Infected using the Nightstick, the Machete may have been placed to serve as the replacement of the Nightstick since it is relatively easy to use * Machetes currently exist only in The Parish and Swamp Fever campaigns. Since both campaigns take place in Louisiana (a sub-tropical state), one would expect to encounter machetes therein but why this weapon is not present in other Left 4 Dead 2 campaigns set in the Deep South (e.g. The Passing) is unknown. * With the exception of the chainsaw, the machete is the third fastest melee weapon. It is just marginally slower than the nightstick. It is the second fastest if the Combat Knife is discounted. ** It is possible that Machetes will make another appearance in the original Left 4 Dead campaigns, with Blood Harvest being the most likely campaign to have machetes in it. However, all other campaigns are still in beta, so this is not certain. Exernal Links * Machete gameplay Category:Weapons Category:Close Combat Weapons Category:Left 4 Dead 2